


The Visit to The Kurosawa Household

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Chess, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Hanging Out, Kissing, Memes, Pocky Stick, Pocky Stick Kissing, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Tricked You!, Yuri, engrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Dia and Mari hang out at the Kurosawa Household.





	The Visit to The Kurosawa Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherDiaMariFan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justanotherDiaMariFan).



"Hey, Mari-san", said Dia, she asked Mari if she would hang out at the Kurosawa household, she accepts. They went to the Kurosawa Household, "Welcome!", Ruby greeted them. "It looks nice!", said Mari. "What's your name?", the mother said to Mari, "My name is Mari!". The parents greeted her, "Do whatever you want!", Ruby told Mari. "Wanna play Shogi?" Dia asked her, "Yes!". They had a good time, and Dia won. "You didn't expect me towin, haven't you?", Dia said to Mari, she was a bit upset. So, Mari decided that they should eat some pockey sticks! While Dia was still eating hers, Mari was biting the other side of it, then they kissed, on accident, "You decided to kiss me haven't you?", Dia yelled. "TURIKKUDU YUU!", Mari cried out to her. Dia sent her back home for what she had done. "I love you, Ruby-san", Dia said to her younger sister, "You too."


End file.
